


Everybody Needs Practice

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Out of the Ice [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, POV Steve Rogers, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Steve decides to visit you late one night after not seeing you for months.





	Everybody Needs Practice

 

It surprised him just as much as it surprised her when he unexpectedly ended up on her doorstep a little after midnight on a weeknight some four or five months after the night they’d spent together. Maybe he was lonely, maybe he needed a reminder of why he was alive after everything that had happened with Bucky and HYDRA. Or maybe, as Natasha said, everybody needed practice.

He knocked quietly on her door, wondering if she would even answer, expecting her not to. He figured he’d be back on his motorcycle and headed back to Sam’s place in less than five minutes. Except the door swung open and there stood Y/N in yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt, face scrubbed clean and glowing, one eyebrow raised, her head tipped to one side, and a tentative smile on her face.

“Steve? What are you doing here?” she murmured.

“I-I shouldn’t have come,” he muttered, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I’ll go.”

She grabbed his hand and held fast. “No, don’t,” she said, tugging gently, urging him inside. “Why don’t you come in?”

“You sure?” he asked.

“Of course I’m sure,” she smiled. “Do you want a beer or something?”

“A beer sounds great,” Steve grinned. He stepped inside and pushed the door closed behind him. He followed her through the house to the kitchen, sliding onto one of the stools at the kitchen counter. She grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and set one in front of Steve before sitting on the stool beside him, tipping hers toward him in a half-hearted salute. The next few minutes were spent in comfortable silence as they drank their beers.

“So, how have you been?” he asked.

“Okay, I guess,” she shrugged.

“You guess?” he chuckled. “Why just okay?”

She didn’t answer, merely grimaced and took a long drink from her beer, not meeting his eyes.

That wasn’t a good sign. Maybe she didn’t want him there; maybe she had a boyfriend and Steve wasn’t wanted. He figured he should just ask her, save himself some time and heartache. 

“So, anybody special?”

She waited for a heartbeat before answering, as if she was contemplating what she was going to say. When she finally spoke, her voice was so low if he hadn’t been a super soldier, he wouldn’t have heard her. 

“There was,” she murmured. “Or, at least I thought there was. Things were great at first, the first few weeks, even the first month. But then he started to say stuff, teasing me about my weight, cruel, taunting jokes that he would shrug off, try and say he didn’t mean them, he was just kidding. Even after I asked him to stop he kept doing it.” She pushed a hand through her hair and smiled. “It lasted less than three months.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered. “You don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

Y/N nodded, her lower lip trembling, her pretty eyes filling with tears. “See, the thing is, I know I don’t, but somewhere down deep, I wonder if I should just accept it so I have somebody in my life, somebody to love, even if they don’t love me the same way.”

Steve put his hand over hers and squeezed gently. “Don’t say that,” he said firmly.

“Maybe I don’t deserve love,” she muttered, a tear sliding down her cheek. “Maybe people like me don’t ever find someone to love. I mean look at me -”

“Y/N, you are a beautiful woman -”

“Not to everyone,” she interrupted. “Most people just think I’m a fat slob who can’t take care of herself. I’m so stupid.” She burst into tears, her head falling into her hands, heaving sobs leaving her, tears pouring down her face.

Steve jumped off of the stool, wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her to his chest, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. He held her while she cried, while she let loose all of the emotions she must have been holding back. By the time her sobs faded and the tears began to dry up, the front of Steve’s shirt was damp

“I-I’m sorry,” she hiccuped. “I didn’t mean to turn into a sobbing mess in the middle of my kitchen. It’s just...it’s only been a couple of weeks since we broke up and I’ve been feeling really bad about myself, and...and then you show up and you’re so sweet and wonderful, and you made me feel so god damn sexy and wanted and...and Jesus, I’m babbling.” She slapped a hand over her mouth. “I’m so sorry,” she mumbled.

Steve cupped her cheek, his fingers sliding into her hair, his thumb tracing her lower lip. “You’re sorry? For what? Having an asshole ex-boyfriend who doesn’t know when he’s got a good thing?” He shook his head, a gentle smile on his face. “Not something you need to apologize for.”

The air was thick, tense, an electric heat thrumming between them. Y/N dragged in a breath, a breath that was cut off by Steve’s mouth crashing into hers, kissing her long and hard. She pushed up on her toes and into the kiss, her breasts pressed to his chest, a low moan escaping her.

It had been too long since he’d kissed her, too long since he’d touched her; he was an idiot for not coming to her sooner. Steve’s hands slid down her sides and over her ass, a groan leaving him at the feel of her familiar curves under his hands. He lifted her easily and set her on the counter, stepping between her open legs, pulling her forward, his hips nestled against hers.

She moaned and wrapped her legs around the back of Steve’s thighs, the fingers of one hand tangled in his hair, holding him close as the kiss deepened. She pushed a hand between them, maybe trying to push him away or slow things down, Steve wasn’t sure, so he stepped back, his chest heaving, his cock full, aching, straining for release behind his jeans, his hands clenched in fists at his side.

“Shit, Y/N, I’m sorry,” he panted. “I shouldn’t have done that, shouldn’t have kissed you like that, not without -”

She bit her lip and nodded, blinking rapidly as she looked down at her feet swinging against the counter, her hands dropping to her sides and her body sagging. “It’s alright, Steve. I get it,” she muttered. “I should have known that first time together was a fluke. You probably just wanted to get off and I was an easy lay. I’ve been wondering for months why someone like you would want to have sex with someone like me. Look, I get it, I really do. It was a one-time thing. But, I think maybe you should go. It’ll be easier for both of us.”

Steve caught her before her feet could even touch the floor, his hands on her waist, his lips inches from hers.

“What are you doing?” she whispered.

“Stopping you from doing something we’ll both regret.” His arm slid around her back and he was back standing between her legs, pressed up against her, holding her on the counter. “Do you want me to kiss you, Y/N?” he whispered.

She opened her mouth, but the only thing that came out was a weak squeak. She nodded.

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask before I kissed you,” he grinned.

“You never have to ask to kiss me,” she murmured.

He smiled, ducked his head, and caught her lips in his, growling low in the back of his throat as his tongue slipped into her mouth and she clung to him as if she was drowning and he was her life preserver. Now that he knew she wanted it as much as he did, he had no intention of holding back. Her shirt hit the floor, along with his, but to his surprise, her hands came up to cover her nakedness. Steve took hold of them, pulling them down to her sides, holding them tight as he wrapped his lips around her lace covered breast, sucking greedily.

Her back arched and her head fell back, his name expelled in a needy gasp of air. He released one of her hands, freeing his to cover her breast, his thumb circling the nipple, flicking the hardening nub. He kissed her neck and along her jaw, nibbling on her earlobe as he intertwined his fingers with hers on the hand he was still holding.

“I need you to touch me, Y/N,” he whispered, pulling her hand between their bodies. “Please.”

She fumbled with the button on his jeans, impatiently tugging them open, and slid her hand past the waistband of his jeans and down the length of his shaft, drawing a stuttering groan from him when her hand closed around his cock and she began stroking him. His hips moved with her hand, his need for her intensifying as she caressed him. His hands were all over her and he was pulling at her clothes until she was sitting on her kitchen counter with nothing on except her bra and panties. Steve buried his face between her breasts, his hands on her thighs, squeezing and releasing, squeezing and releasing, making her tremble.

He dragged his fingers up the inside of her leg, skimming the edge of her underwear and sliding beneath them to brush a finger through her damp folds. She moaned, squirming, her head falling back and her hips rising off the counter as two of Steve’s fingers slid into her. He twisted them, crooking them just right so he hit that spot that made her squeak and gasp his name. He didn’t stop, instead, he dragged her to the edge of the counter, two fingers deep, the palm of his hand pressed up against her, his mouth on hers, swallowing her obscene groans as she came on his fingers, her slick running over his hand.

Steve released her, just long enough to kick off his boots and push his jeans completely off, while she removed her bra and now wet panties, and then he pulled her legs around his waist and eased into her, peppering her with kisses as he slowly pumped his hips. He put his hands on her hips and moved, pulling her closer with every thrust, so tight, so close, so perfect, that he wasn’t sure how long he could keep it up before he exploded.

“Lean back,” he whispered, his eyes devouring her, taking in every gorgeous curve, every scar, every mark that made her uniquely beautiful. She blushed but did as he asked.

He slid his hands under her ass, his fingers digging into the flesh as he yanked her forward, slamming into her over and over, his cock dragging against her tight walls every time he pulled out, his abs pressing into her clit with every thrust.

When she slid her hand down her stomach and pressed her fingers against her clit, circling it while he pounded into her, he almost lost it. He had to close his eyes and concentrate on not coming, despite the way his cock was twitching and pulsing as she climaxed, her walls tightening even more around him.

Steve lifted her, holding her close, his tight, even thrusts prolonging not only her pleasure but his as well, dragging it out until he felt dizzy with the sensations that were overwhelming him. He leaned over her, kissing her as he came with a quiet grunt.

He held her, his lips drifting over your neck and shoulders, his hands gently caressing her, murmuring under his breath, murmuring how gorgeous she was, how perfect, how sweet, words she needed to hear every hour of every day. She kept her arms around him, holding him tight as if she was afraid he might try to leave.

Instead, Steve held his hand out to her, which she took gingerly, confusion dancing in her eyes.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” he said.

“The bedroom?” she repeated, confused.

“Well, yeah,” he chuckled. “I don’t think I’m ready to leave just yet.” He wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her close. “If that’s okay with you?”

“Definitely okay with me,” she whispered.

Steve helped her to her feet, steadying her when she stumbled a little. He pressed a kiss to her temple, then led her up the stairs to her bedroom. Once they were under the blankets, her back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, one hand on her breast, the other circling her stomach, his chin resting on her shoulder.

“I could get used to this,” she sighed.

“Me too,” he agreed. “In fact, maybe this doesn’t have to be a one-time thing? Well, a two-time thing, but you know what I mean.”

“Are you...did you just...are you asking to see me again?” she stammered.

“Yeah, I am,” he chuckled.

“But, why? I mean, there are other women -”

“I like you, Y/N,” Steve said firmly. “A lot. And I think you like me.”

“I do,” she nodded. “A lot.”

Steve caught her chin in his hand and turned her head so he could kiss her, a kiss that only served to reignite his desire for her. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he growled.


End file.
